Full Moon Changes
by Saene
Summary: It's the last year of Hogwarts for the Maurders and James is still trying to get Lily to like him. Too bad for him that Remus has a crush on her new friend Charlotte Dunn. So now the story is about Remus and Charlotte instead of the wonderful James.
1. On the Train

Sirius Black sat on the train with his black hair nicely combed back, waiting to see if the rest of the Marauders would come. His parents had decided to take them early to train station so they wouldn't have to worry about crowds and mixing with Muggles. Sirius didn't care about mixing. He had some friends that were Muggleborn and there wasn't a difference between them and the purebloods. He pulled out his wand.

They weren't suppose to do magic out of school and Sirius wanted to get caught up. He had found out some tricks and wanted to see how they worked out. He was about to perform a spell when something pulled him back to reality.

Outside the compartment he heard to voices arguing. It only took him a few seconds to recognize one as his closest friend, James Potter. The other was Lily Evans. They seemed to be having a fight about James being a bigheaded fool. Sirius laughed. He could agree with that at points.

James stood outside the non-official Marauders' compartment arguing with Lily. He was trying to get her to go out with him since it was the last year of Hogwarts. If they didn't start going out he would have no chance with her.

'Come on Evans, please?' James asked running his hand though his messy black hair as he talked to the pretty red-haired seventh year.

'No! You think that you are better then everyone and then putdown everyone who you think is below you. Do you think I would want to be seen with someone like that?' Lily yelled at him, not caring who heard. A few heads turned to see what was happening, when they saw it was James and Lily, most ignored it. The fight between Lily Evans and James Potter was an old joke.

'Well you're being seen with me now,' James replied. That was the wrong thing to say. Lily pushed him into the compartment and walked off. Sirius pretended to look at a watch.

'Five minutes, it's a record!' Sirius said. James gave a mock bow and sat down in a seat by the window. He looked out the window, his pride bruised. Sirius saw his friend was hurt and tried to be kind.

'Don't worry. There's still the rest of the year,' James nodded. Sirius sighed, 'I'm sorry, but you know I'm bad with words.'

James gave him a half smile, 'Look, I see Moony,' he said motioning to out the window.

Remus Lupin briskly walked towards the train. He looked the same as ever. His hair was neat and he was wearing somewhat nice robes. He was pulling his trunk while trying to read at the same time. He was doing pretty well so far, he hadn't walked into any solid objects, and of course people were a different matter. Now a lot of parents were annoyed at him. The kids just smiled and said, that's Lupin for you. The Hogwarts bookworm.

Remus made it onto the train. He paused and tried to remember where the compartment was. Left, he thought and turned left. He bumped into someone. It was a girl who looked lost. She looked about six-seventeen and was a bit shorter then him. The strange thing about her was she had black hair with green streaks. Remus looked at her again. The girl looked at the ground.

'Need a place?' Remus asked politely. She nodded. He led her to the Marauders compartment. He saw that James and Sirius were there.

'Hello guys, this is,' Remus paused, hoping the girl would say her name. The train started and their conversation paused for a moment.

'Oh,' she said realizing what he wanted, 'Charlotte Dunn.'

Sirius looked her over, 'Moony, why did you bring a girl?'

Remus looked at Sirius, 'Well Padfoot, Prongs,' he motioned to James, 'brings Lily all the time.'

'Yea, but Lily doesn't stay long enough for it to matter,' James said under his breath, still hurt by what had happened.

Charlotte raised and eyebrow, 'I'll leave if you want me to.'

Sirius turned to look at her, 'Stay, pull up a chair,' they all looked at him, 'ok, have a seat. Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black.' He said pointing as he said the names, 'Anyway, we need more girls.'

Charlotte sat down next to Sirius. She thought he cute, but was confused by what he was saying, 'What do you mean by that?'

'Well girls look more innocent. They can get away with more stuff.'

Remus sighed at what Sirius was saying, 'Is that all you ever think about?'

'Thanks, just use me,' Charlotte said hitting him gently on his arm.

Sirius nodded, 'You're welcome.' He turned to James and they started talking about spells they had learned over the summer. The compartment door opened and closed. They all jumped and looked up. A short guy was standing there, looking embarrassed for interrupting them.

'Wormtail!' Sirius said. He turned to Charlotte, 'Peter Pettigrew,' he said pointing to Peter. Peter sat down across from Charlotte. She sat there for a moment, a bit confused. Everyone had two names. Sirius: Padfoot, Remus: Moony, James: Prongs, Peter: Wormtail. It was confusing to her. She pushed it all back into a corner of her mind as she notice Remus was talking to her.

'Sorry about them,' Remus had ignored Peter's entrance and had gone back to what they had been talking about.

'It's ok,' she looked at the floor, 'I don't care.'

'What year are you?" Remus asked, "I haven't seen you around and you look a bit old for a first year.'

'Seventh year. I transferred.' Remus nodded. They both looked away and didn't talk for a while. Charlotte heard bits and pieces of James and Sirius's conversation.

'Incarcerous,' she heard them whisper and made out a few more words, '...thick rope...around...arms....' She looked at the floor. She suddenly realized they weren't talking anymore. James was looking up in thought. Charlotte wondered what he was thinking about.

James sat staring up at the ceiling of the compartment. He and Sirius had just had a conversation about curses and hexes. He still wasn't tired of making fun of Snape, and did it whenever he could. Even though Lily hated it when he did it. Lily, such a beautiful name, perfect for such a beautiful girl. James wondered what she was doing right now.

Lily paced her empty compartment. The nerve of that James! He acted like she was suppose to fall at his feet when he snapped his fingers. 'I can't stand him,' she said to empty air. She didn't get a reply. She didn't want one. Lily sat down and stared out the window. 'What am I suppose to do? He's handsome; I would love to go out with him. If it wasn't for his big mouth, it's always got to be about him. How could I have a boyfriend who won't listen to me?' Lily leaned again the glass and pondered her questions. 'If only he would change,' she whispered as the movement of the train lulled her to sleep.

Sirius looked around. They were about halfway to the castle. James was still staring at the ceiling and Peter was watching everything to make sure he wouldn't mess up on anything. Charlotte asleep on Remus's shoulder, while he seemed to be absentmindedly staring at the door. Sirius smiled, Charlotte and Remus were cute together. But I'm guessing Charlotte has a crush on me, Sirius thought. Poor Moony, he had no chance with James and me around.

Charlotte woke up, and saw she had fallen asleep on Remus's shoulder. She blushed and turned around, noticing Sirius was looking at her. He looked away. She turned back to Remus.

'Have a question?' Remus asked, turning to her. Charlotte started to shake her head then changed her mind, 'Yea, what's Hogwarts like?' They spent the rest of the trip discussion the school, her old school, and many other things.

Once the train stopped Lily quickly got off. She got into one of the horseless carriages with some students she didn't know. She looked behind her and saw James, Peter and Sirius get into a carriage. Behind them Remus and a new girl got into a different one. Lily was happy when they reached the castle. The day was almost over.

Charlotte got out of the carriage and looked up at the castle. It was amazing. And big. Once she was inside, Remus pointed out the ceiling. It looked like the sky. Charlotte liked looking at the sky. Also, all around her were floating candles. She looked over and saw James grabbing a seat by a girl.

'Lily Evans,' Remus whispered, telling her the name of her, 'James's "girl".' Charlotte nodded and sat in the other seat next to Lily, guessing she would most likely need some support with James sitting next to her.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat across from James, Lily and Charlotte. Sirius noticed that Lily was about to tell James to move.

'Settle down, settle down,' the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up. Sirius tuned the rest out, having heard it so many times. He looked over the tables. Well Snape's still here, he thought. It would be an interesting year. He waited until the food magically appeared then turned to Lily and James.

'Hey Evans, James is in Muggle Studies. You ought to help him since you live with a bunch,' Sirius said. Charlotte glared at him.

'What did you say?!' she snapped at him.

'What?' he was confused, 'Aren't you pureblood?'

Lily stood up, 'Stop it you stupid git!' she growled at him. Sirius looked amazed for a moment, his face changed to anger. He got up, grabbed some food, and stormed out. Dumbledore sighed but did nothing to stop Sirius. He was use to Sirius making trouble. Lily moved so she could talk to one of her friends.

Charlotte looked around. She had a frown on her face, and suddenly wasn't hungry any more. On more comment, she thought, and I'll kill someone. She looked over at Remus. He was staring at his plate looking a bit pale. Charlotte wondered if he was sick or something. Charlotte looked at the food. She really didn't want to eat. She looked once more at Remus, then back at her empty plate.

James had finished and he was sick of sitting at the table. He wanted Dumbledore to excuse them so he could go talk to Sirius. He looked over at Remus, few more days till full moon, he thought cheerfully. He looked at Peter; Peter was just sitting there, waiting patiently. James wondered how he could just sit there.

When Dumbledore finally excused everyone. James was the first up and ran to the common room. As soon as he got to the portrait he realized he didn't know the password. It didn't mater. James quickly found what he was looking for. He tapped the wall with his wand and whispered, 'Tromoenia Proftralis.' The wall opened into a passage. James quickly went into it and the passage closed behind him. He came out in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius was sitting in a chair by the fireplace when James and appeared. He nodded as James sat across from him.

Remus slowly walked to the Griffendor Common Room. Someone ran past him. Remus looked and saw it was Charlotte. He guessed she was going to try and talk to Lily. He sighed and continued walking. Sirius and James would be talking tonight and he thought it was too late to start think up pranks. It had been a long night.

As soon as he got into the common room, Remus walked past everyone and went upstairs. He could hear that his friends had pulled their first prank. It had seemed that one of the first years had annoyed them. Now that kid had lost all of his books. Remus looked at the ground. He knew that James and Sirius would want him to go down and congratulate them, but he just felt like silence. Remus pulled out a book and started to read.

Charlotte sat in one of the chairs, away from the Muggle-hater and his friend. She looked around the common room. Her other school had never been this nice. Charlotte looked up as Sirius laughed. She hoped they wouldn't notice her. She didn't really want a fight her first night at Hogwarts and she was grumpy enough to start one if provoked.

Charlotte gave up on staying down there. She walked up the stairs and realized she didn't know where to go. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. Lily was walking up the stairs.

Lily looked at Charlotte, 'You don't know where to go, do you?' Charlotte shook her head Lily smiled, 'Just follow me.'

Lily led Charlotte to the dormitory Lily always slept in. Just as she thought, Charlotte's stuff had been set up next to hers. Her new friend sat down and looked up at her.

'Since I'm new, I want to know a few things,' Charlotte told her.

'Yes?' Lily asked.

'Like what do I need to know about this school?'

Lily sat down on her own bed, 'That's going to take a while.'


	2. Stalking in the Library

Charlotte was looking at the ceiling. It was about seven in the morning and that was all she was doing. Staring at the ceiling. Charlotte thought about getting up, but was too lazy to actually move or do anything else.

There was a grumble form the bed next to her. Charlotte smiled. It seemed like Lily wasn't much of a morning person. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't gone out in her form for a while. She ought to do that soon. Charlotte heard Lily get start to get up and finally gave up lying in bed.

Remus slowly walked down the steps to the common room. James and Sirius had talked all the night before. He wondered if they ever stopped being so. Perky? Was that the right word? He sighed. I ought to try and get them really drunk, Remus thought, see how they are with hangovers. He shook his head and gave up.

He noticed that most of the Gryffindor had either gone down already or weren't going down at all. The rest of the Maurders had decided to stay up and sleep most of the day. Which meant that Remus would have to bring them food. He let his thoughts wander as he walked down the loud paths to the Great Hall. As he enter the Great Hall and sat down, he remembered that they were getting their schedules that day and wondered how it would turn out.

As Lily and Charlotte sat down, they were relieved to see that only Remus was there. Good, Charlotte thought, she didn't feel like talking and knew that Lily wouldn't want to see James. More crowds of students came in, mostly nervous first years and Charlotte barley heard what Lily said.

'I hope James doesn't come down,' Lily looked down at her plate, proving Charlotte right. She wondered if Remus heard and looked over at him. He nodded and she took that as a yes.

'They probably slept in, him and that… muggle-hater.' She realized that the headmaster had already stood up and had said his lines when she saw that there was food. Including toast. Peter came in and Charlotte eyed him suspiciously until he spoke, still standing.

'I'm suppose to bring them food,' looking like he had been caught stealing. She made a note to ask Lily about him later. When he grabbed food and raced off, Charlotte turned her attention back to Remus. He had gotten a cup of tea and was adding a lot of sugar.

She tried not to grin and started eating the toast she had gotten. She glanced up at him only to see him drink the tea in one gulp and leave the table. 'Lover boy's leaving,' Lily said, not looking up.

'What are you talking about?' she asked her new friend, smiling.

'I see you looking at him.'

'Looking at him? I glanced once,' she grabbed another piece of toast. 'I wonder where he's going.'

'Then follow him. He's probably going to the library.'

Charlotte bit her lip, 'Maybe I will,' she got up and left heading towards where she thought the library was. She glanced back a Lily, hopelessly, and Lily pointed the direction.

Remus pulled out a book on Muggle witch-hunts. He looked back up at the self to see if there were any more interesting books. He heard someone walk into the library and turned around. It was Charlotte. 'I thought I was the only one who liked coming into libraries at seven in the morning,' he said feeling stupid.

'Er, I needed a book,' she said picking up a random book.

'You wanted a book about growing crops,' Remus said calmly. He went back to looking for books. He only was carrying three.

Charlotte looked uncomfortable, 'Yea, for Muggle Studies.' Remus was going to point out that they hadn't even started their classes yet, but decided against it. He nodded and went to check out his books.

When he was coming back he saw her put the book back down and walked out. Remus followed her, wanting to say something to her, but not knowing what. He saw her run into Peter and Sirius and didn't want them to see him following her and hung back. He saw her sighed as she saw Sirius. She turned around, wanting to disappear before they saw her. Sirius stopped her as he noticed her.

'Hullo,' he said, 'what are you doings?'

'I was just, er… on my way to find Lily. Have you seen her?'

'No, just follow James if you can find him.'

'Oh, thanks Sirius,' she said, running off again to find James or Lily.'

After she had left, Remus walked up to Sirius and Peter, 'Hullo Padfoot, Wormtail.' Sirius looked at him, questioning.


	3. First Classes

Charlotte ran into the Great Hall and saw Lily. 'You're still here?' she said.

'Yea,' Lily replied getting up, 'so about you and Remmygins…' she mocked.

'Hey! I made a fool of myself,' she said, disappointed. Lily slid Charlotte's schedule in front of her. Charlotte looked over it with mixed feelings. She didn't know the teacher so she didn't know which classes would be enjoyable or not.

As if reading her mind, Lily said, 'I hate potions.'

'Why? What's wrong with it?' Charlotte asked.

'You'll see. Just wait 'till you see the teacher.' Lily started heading towards Transformation, 'we'd better get to class before James finds us.'

They walked into class and sat in the middle row. Lily put her books on the other side of her so James couldn't sit by her. Charlotte watched as Remus and Sirius came in a sat at the back, wondering where James was. As if on cue he came in and saw the books.

He smiled and took the seat behind Lily instead. Lily frowned and tried to ignore him. Charlotte couldn't help but smile; she was so entertained by them and she had only known them one day. She glanced back at Remus and Sirius. They looked just as amused as she was.

Lily turned to James, 'You'd better not bug me James Potter!' she said furiously. 'Ugh, I hate him,' she whispered to Charlotte. By then Charlotte was trying very hard not to laugh. So far it would be an interesting day.

After class, Lily raced out of the class and Charlotte had to hurry to catch up. 'I can't believe I'm in the same house as him!' Lily walked faster then ever. Charlotte tried to remember what class they had next. Potions, she thought, with the Slytherins? She wasn't sure. When they entered the classroom, this time Lily chose a front seat.

'James won't want to sit this close to the Professor!' Lily stated.

'It's like a war between you two,' Charlotte felt a little bit sorry for James. James, Sirius and Remus came in, still laughing about class. Charlotte glanced back only once, but paid attention to what they were saying. She noticed that Remus was looking like hell and wondered if anything was wrong.

As the class ended Remus paused in his notes. He didn't want to miss anything and knew that his friends would most likely want to copy them after class. After gathering his stuff, he looked up into the face of Charlotte. She had stayed back and he guessed that she wanted to talk.

'Are you alright?' she asked. It took Remus a moment to realize what she meant.

'Yea, just tired,' he shrugged, 'you know, to many people talking last night.' Her knowing smile made Remus guess that she and Lily had talked all night or heard other people. 'Shall we go to lunch?' Remus questioned. 'It seems like Lily has already left,' the other Marauders were waiting at the door for Remus.

'Er, you go ahead. I won't interrupt anything they might have to say to you,' Charlotte's gaze left his to look at the floor.

'Are you sure?'

'Oh yeah, besides I'm not that hungry. Tell Lily I'll meet her in the Common Room.' He nodded and made a mental note to bring her food. Remus wondered why she didn't want to go down for lunch. His thought broke off as he walked up to his friends.

'So, what was that about?' James asked. 'I thought I was the only one after a Gryffindor girl,' his words showing how oblivious he was.

'Nothing,' Remus replied, 'now we should probably get to the Great Hall if we still want food.' Sirius nodded as if knowing there were things Remus wasn't saying.

Charlotte was complete absorbed in her book, so she didn't hear anyone come into the Common Room. She was so into Peter Pan that if asked, she most likely wouldn't even know her own name. Which meant when she heard a knock behind her, she jumped. It was Remus.

'Oh! Hi Remus,' she closed her book. Remus put the food that he brought on the table.

'Here,' he said.

'You didn't have to!' she exclaimed. 'Beside, you're already sick. Want me to take you to the nurse?'

He shook his head, 'No, I want to make it through the first day. Anyways it's probably nothing, it will just go away in an hour or so.'

'Ok,' she smiled, 'that you for bringing me food.' Charlotte grabbed a piece of bread, 'Want some?'

'No, remember I _went_ to lunch.'

'Oh yea. I forgot. That would have been a good idea.'

'So what do we have next?' Remus tried to change the subject.

'Defense again the Dark Arts,' Charlotte looked at her schedule.'

'Better get the books then.'

'Yeah,' she stood up, putting Peter Pan away, 'like library books?'

Remus tried not to laugh, 'No, I mean the books we bought before we came.'

'Oh, heh. That's what I meant,' she blushed. 'Too many things on my mind.'

'Well, its in five minutes so we'd better hurry!' they quickly got their books and left the Common Room.


	4. A Cat in the Forbidden Forest

It was finally the last period of the day and Remus was dreading the end of the class. As they were excused he watch Lily and Charlotte race off to dinner.

'Got to get to the Shack now?' Sirius whispered to Remus. Remus nodded sadly, not excided in the same way they were. He hadn't felt this sad about changing since Sirius and James had figured out his secret and they had started planning what they would do each night.

James, for once, seemed to pick up on something Sirius hadn't, 'Poor Remus,' he said with a sigh, 'you're missing a night of wooing your girl.'

'She's not _my_ girl,' Remus hissed and walked off onto his way to the Shrieking Shack.

Charlotte was feeling guilty. She was happy that Remus was there at dinner because she didn't want to answer any questions and because of that, she felt guilty. After eating a piece of bread and a peach Charlotte made an excuse to Lily and left the Great Hall. Lily didn't seem that upset but that could have been because she was in the middle of another argument with James.

She made her way to the ground without any incidences. Like she had hope, most of the teachers and staff were in the Great Hall. She looked up at the moon for a moment before she disappeared into the shadows.

That's strange, Sirius thought. He and the other Marauder, not including Remus, had just transformed and were making their way to the Shrieking Shack. He looked out once more. There was cat lying in a patch of moonlight. It was all black except for its front paw and a thin stripe from its nose to chin. Out of all their visits to the Shack, Sirius had never seen another animal out except a few creatures from the forest and he had never seen that cat.

The black dog suddenly had an urge to go chase the cat but remember they would have more fun then just cat chasing if they stayed on schedule. He couldn't resist barking though, which earned him a look from James. Sirius lowered his head guiltily even though he didn't feel it. When he looked for the cat again it was gone.

The cat had found a perfectly good moth and was chasing it. She wasn't going to let odd dogs scare her. She followed the moth into the forbidden forest, farther and farther. She suddenly realized that she was lost and whispered, 'Help?'

A black dog appears and she wonders if he was the one that barked. The cat also realized how much he looked like the Grim. 'Get lost dog,' she says to him. The dog turned his head sideways and made some weird sound. It took her a moment to figure out that he was laugh. Hasn't seen a talking cat before, the cat thinks.

She spots a mouse and decides that chasing it would be more fun then being stared down by a dog. The dog jumped in front of her as if to stop her. The mouse disappeared and the dog began walking off. The cat thinks for a moment and decides to follow him, hoping he'll led her out of the forest.

The dog must have realized what she was doing because he started running, trying to lose the cat. Another thought about the Grim crossed the cat's mind but she had no other chose but to follow. The dog led her out of the forest and stopped right in front of the Great Doors. He started barking, as if trying to scare her off. The cat sat, not moving at all, watching him with her yellow eyes.

The dog also sat down, as if to say 'If this is a battle of stubbornness, I'll win.' The cat just stared. After what seemed hour the cat finally got up and jumped into a nearby tree. She watched the dog run off, disappearing into the forest.

As the sun rose Sirius, James and Peter left their companion in the Shrieking Shack and make their way back to the Common Room. Sirius was feeling a bit paranoid by a cat that had been following him and was telling James about it.

'It was very strange,' he told his friend in a harsh whisper.

James yawned, 'Can't we leave this until morning? I've been up all night.'

'Yes, and knowing you, you still have homework.'

'Only Dark Arts, but Remus will have it done.' Sirius didn't answer him for he had heard footsteps. The rest of the trip was made in silence. As they reached their beds, Sirius thought once more of the strange cat and that was his last thought before he fell asleep.

----------------

Author's Note: I may have switched the pretences a bit when I was writing. I hopefully fixed them all, but you never know.


End file.
